As network connectivity between computing devices increases, users are communicating using a variety of technologies. For example, many users communicate with videoconferencing software that enables remote users to interact via audio and video data. However, videoconferencing software displays a remote user in two dimensional space, and remote users cannot perform joint, spatially situated activities. Therefore, facilitating co-present interaction between remote users in separate locations cannot be accomplished using videoconferencing software.